


Mistaken For The Girl Next Door

by GreenEyedSinisterPants



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girl meets boy, Love, Making Music Video, Mistaken Identity, Music, Musicians, Serendipity - Freeform, Short Two Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedSinisterPants/pseuds/GreenEyedSinisterPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telsie had a normal life, with a normal routine full of normal people, and loved everything about it. Why? Because it was normal. The only thing not normal about Telsie was who her uncle was, but she hadn't seen him in ages so what did that have to do with her right? Everything. Or so she was about to find out when her mother asks her to run a simple errand before enjoying her day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is Telsie damn it!!

"Thanks," I grumbled as I took my order from the barista and made my way to the counter for coffee lids.

"I can't believe mom is making me do this," I mumbled under my breath.

It was ridiculous, and not just the fact that at twenty three I was still doing things my mom guilt tripped me into doing, no it was the favor itself. So what if my uncle was in the area filming something or other, the fact that I was here picking up his favorite coffee order was stupid. Doesn't he have people who do this stuff for him? Isn't that the point of being who he was? Having secretaries who took phone calls and bitch boys who ran for coffee and sushi? So what if I hadn't seen him in a few years, well okay so maybe closer to over five, it didn't matter. I shouldn't be here, wasting my glorious Saturday day off to get him coffee.

"This is total bullshit," I sighed as I stuck the double coffees into a cardboard carrier and made my way for the door.

It was gorgeous outside and I had to pause to pull my sunglasses off the top of my head to cover my eyes from the glare. It was sunny, it was warm without being hot and there was a nice constant breeze. Basically the best kind of day to do nothing but, well nothing really. Scowling at the coffee in my hands I pushed the unlock button on my keys as I reached the car door. Sticking the coffee in it's holders on the passenger seat I popped the car into reverse and pulled out of the only Starbucks in the entire town.

Regardless of being miffed about having to run the errand I felt myself growing nervous as I got closer and closer to the place mom had given me the address for. It was a set, and there were going to be tons of people running around doing stuff for the film. And I didn't even know what my uncle was filming. No clue. And my mother had been no help in that department as she hadn't known either before she sent me out for the damn coffee. As I parked the car in some lot down the street I swallowed, trying to wet my drying throat as I shouldered my canvas bag and started walking towards the address.

The security was mild when I got to the area, all I had said was I was Telsie Saren and that I was bringing coffee to my uncle Gregory Sams, they had let me pass right on through. I hoped security was tighter than that and they had only just let me through because they had been told I was coming. Nodding my head at the next security looking person I passed I looked around at the scenery. People scurried too and fro, looking like they were on important missions. And as I watched people with important duties run around like they knew where they were going I realized I didn't. I was totally lost.

I finally tried stopping one of the bustling people to ask where my uncle was but they gave me a look like I was crazy for stopping them and then had rushed off to do whatever they had been about doing. Stupid people.

"You would think someone would stop and help me out," I sighed as I continued to wander around the set area.

I had no idea where to even begin to look for my uncle, I didn't even know what was being filmed let alone where his office would be set up. Scanning buildings and trailers I tried to figure out what was being shot that day as I meandered around, lost. It didn't help, nothing of what I saw gave away what it was.

Grumbling I watched my scuffed dirty Converse feet shuffle along the pavement below them till I almost ran into someone. Well not almost, I _did_ run into them.

Looking up after I made sure the coffees were safe and not spilled I felt me eyes momentarily pop out of my head. The person I had run into was female, and a female with the largest, fake-est looking chest I had ever seen. Like I had seen some buxom women before, but this was outrageous. I drew my eyes off the large chest and up to the face of the woman attached to them, the woman smiled at me. She looked sweet enough.

"You like? It's what I got hired for," the woman spoke in a heavy Swedish accent.

I tried not to laugh, or giggle at the accent. The accent mixed with the woman's chest and blonde hair made the images of Swedish milk maids dancing through a field pop into my mind. But then what the woman had said registered in my brain. What she had been _hired_ for? I felt the color drain from my face a little as a look of pure and utter confusion washed over my features. My uncle wasn't filming something like that was he?

"I wonder what they hired you for?" the Swedish woman asked, looking as if she was really wondering.

I still stood there in utter shock, trying to figure out what my uncle was filming that a woman with the biggest breasts on the planet had been hired for. Confusion was the only thing registering in my brain so I had no control over anything when my mouth opened and spoke as if on it's own accord.

"You were hired for your breasts?" my mouth asked loudly, sounding shocked.

I felt myself cringe as my loud obnoxious question brought me back to reality. I knew I had been rude.

"Oh yeah. I play bimbo with fake tits who's obsessed with money. But hey, it's better than porno. So who are you acting as?" the Swedish woman asked, sounding nonplussed about my rudely blurted question.

Wait it wasn't a porno then? What? It was then that I realized that the woman had been trying to figure out who I had been hired to play in whatever my uncle was filming.

_"Better to clear up this mess before it snowballs,"_ I thought to myself as I went to open my mouth to tell the woman that I wasn't an actress but the niece of the producer.

But I never got the chance, out of nowhere a very put off looking person with a clipboard and official looking headset on popped up.

"You there. Sandra," the person shouted loudly, sounding none to happy.

I looked at the Swedish woman figuring the important looking shouting person was directing his voice at her.

"Sandra!" the man shouted again, sounding more ticked off.

I flicked her head at the woman but the woman simply shook her head quickly and curtly nodded at me. At me, Telsie. I turned on my heel slowly.

"Good god Sandra we've been looking all over for you," the man said, now standing at my elbow sounding even more out of breath and angry than before.

"But my name's Telsie," I started to explain.

I was confused, ever so confused.

"Whatever. You're late for wardrobe, hair and make up," the man barked and dragged me by the elbow after him.

I was so flabbergasted that all I could do was try and not spill the coffees still in my possession as the large chested Swedish woman waved goodbye sweetly to me. I knew that there was a big mistake, but I was too shocked to form words as I was being dragged through backstage areas full of bustling people, ropes of cord and large lights.

"Chase I've got her. Do what you can. And hurry!" the man shouted as I found myself being slammed to a halt, coffee still in hand.

"I'm, I'm," I stuttered, trying to explain _who_ exactly I was, and _who_ exactly I _wasn't_.

"No time, you're late. Director is not going to be happy if you hold up production anymore by flapping at the mouth," the angry man in the headset said before running off, barking orders into his mouth piece.

"Okay let's see what I have to work with. Hmm," the man I was now in the care off said as he walked quick circles around me, almost as if he was sizing me up.

I was still stunned speechless, and feeling a little awkward with being looked over like a prize horse. If the man checked my teeth at some point I might just find my stunned silent voice and scream. I had to tell someone about the obvious mix up.

"Hmm, you're not as tall as your paper said you were. Well I'll have to see what I can do. Sarah take these coffees and then peel her," the man said.

Out of nowhere a Hippie looking girl appeared and wrenched the coffees out of my clenched hands.

"No wait. I need those," I finally blurted.

"Sure hun, you can get coffee on our first break," the girl named Sarah said as she chucked my coffees into a nearby garbage can.

I cringed at the sound of them hitting the bottom. Those coffees were the cause of all of this. And so was my mother. But my grumbling was stopped by the feel of someone peeling off my hoodie and taking my purse off my shoulder.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I shouted as I jumped and tried to reach for my belongings no longer on my body.

"I'm peeling you down so we can get you into wardrobe as fast as possible. You're like two hours late and we're behind schedule. It's not usually like this but we're a bit crunched for time. But you should know how this goes," Sarah said as she took the sunglasses off of my head and placed them with the other stuff she was taking off me.

"But I'm not an actress. I'm, I'm just Telsie," I tried to explain, not having the words and knowing the woman was probably not even listening to me but I tried regardless.

"Uh huh," Sarah said absent mindedly as she put my things into a box labeled Sandra.

The name the man in the headset had called me.

I went to open my mouth to shout who I was and that there was a mix up when the man called Chase ran back into the room.

"Here, throw these on. Since they got your height wrong they probably got your shoe size wrong too, so just wear your own shoes, they're perfectly in character anyway," Chase said a mile a minute as clothes were thrown at me just as quick as his words.

I barely managed to catch the items before they hit the floor as they hit me in the face.

"Now move it. You've got five minutes before you're due in hair and make up," Chase shouted as he then went back the way he had come with the clothing.

I thought about protesting again and trying to talk some sense into someone but when I saw the look on Sarah's face I decided against it. Figuring it best to just put the clothes on and hopefully find someone in hair and make up more willing to listen as Sarah looked like she was more than willing to dress me herself if I didn't do it on my own. Stripping off my shirt I replaced it for the pale moss almost mint green t-shirt that said _**Brain Freeze**_ across it in dark green lettering. It was one of those shirts that was either really well worn in and old, or made to look and feel that way. Wondering who I had been mistaken for I stripped off my jeans and replaced them for the loose fitting ones that seemed to have a frayed hole in one of the knees. I heard Sarah sigh and cluck her tongue disapprovingly and guessed that the girl must have seen the Fire Phoenix and Ice Bird tattoo that took up my left calf, the two opposite birds twined about each other on my skin. Guess my mistaken character wasn't suppose to have ink, good thing I was being shoved into jeans then huh? And good thing that was the only ink I had on my body.

Jeans on I straightened and kicked the toes of my shoes out from under the hem of the jeans. Right as I was about to wonder how I was suppose to keep the loose fitting jeans on my hips without constantly holding them a yellow canvas belt with silver slide buckle was thrust into my hands and I slipped it on. Buckled in and feeling better I saw another article of clothing being thrown in my face, a pale blue knit cardigan that looked well loved and thin with age. Or just manufactured to look that way.

"Keep it unbuttoned and follow me," Sarah said flatly as I took the garment.

Throwing it over my shoulders and shoving my arms through and pushing it up my forearms I followed the quick walking Sarah. Maybe the hair and make up people would listen better.  
I followed blindly as Sarah wove in and out and around things at an almost break neck speed, hoping to not get lost.

"Here you go. Now don't distract them, you're due on set in fifteen minutes," Sarah said as she deposited me bodily in a brightly lit area full of make shift vanities.

"Sandra's here and on in fifteen," Sarah shouted and then disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"Oh sweet Jesus girl you are some late hun," a effeminate male voice.

I felt herself being pulled and then shoved into a chair that oddly enough felt like being at a salon. Go figure, this was hair and make up.

"Okay so you're hair color is perfect for character, no need to do a half assed dye job because you were late. But I suggest that after this shoot you change it, so hum drum," the voice said behind me.

I looked into the mirror at my hair. Hum drum? I liked my brown hair, my mother had always said it reminded her of perfectly creamed coffee, the color of rich espresso with just enough cream mixed in. On occasion I had been known to throw in streaks of random color now and again, but I had been going through a o' natural phase lately. I decided to try my luck on the flamboyant man playing with my hair who's mouth was full of salon hair clips.

"I'm not Sandra, I'm Telsie. There's been a mistake," I tried as the man worked quickly behind me.

"Uh huh, I believe you. Name's get mixed up here a lot, don't take offense," the man said without taking his eyes off of my hair.

_"Well great. Thanks. Just not exactly what I was talking about,"_ I thought to myself as the man started massaging product into my shoulder length hair.

"Right, but I'm not an actress. There's been a mistake," I tried to explain as the man rinsed his hands and dove for some other type of hair torture device.

"Good one," the man snorted, sounding like he couldn't believe anyone on a set where something was being filmed who deny that they were an actor as they sat in the hair and makeup chair.

I sighed and felt like crying from frustration. No one was listening, things were moving way to fast for me to comprehend and the whole thing was only getting worse. All I had wanted to do was deliver coffee to my uncle and then spend the rest of the day doing nothing outside. I watched in momentary defeat as the man simply took a small section of my hair from the side of my head above my ears and twisted it into a soft rope. He clipped it to the side of my head randomly and then did the same on the other side. I tried not to wince as the hair stylist took the two rope twisted pieces and brought then tight behind my head, pulled taught against the sides of my head and clipped them in place with a blue bar clip, the ends sticking up into a slight fan of hair behind her head. Who the hell had I been mistaken for?

My thoughts were disrupted as the hair stylist stood in front of me and fussed with the small soft short hairs around my face; pulling, tugging, smoothing and what have you till he was happy with his work.

"That will do with the time I have. Criss your turn," the man said, shouting the last part loud enough that I cringed.

The flamboyant hair stylist walked away and a grinning female covered in more tattoos than any biker I had ever seen took his place in front of me.

"Time to work you over," the girl grinned and then turned around for something.

I watched in horror and the wild looking female opened a giant silver looking tool case.

"Thank goodness your character isn't too hard," the girl said as she once again stood in front of me, blocking my view of my reflection in the mirror.

"But you don't understand," I started to explain when a loud overly cheerful voice interrupted.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, 'bout time. I just need a foundation touch up Criss, I'll do it myself," the cheerful happy voice said.

I turned her eyes to the side and saw a girl in a ridiculous cheerleaders outfit apply foundation to her flawless skin in one of the well lit mirrors.

"Kay Britney," Criss said as she worked on my face.

"But you don't get it. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not some actress, I'm just a normal girl," I pleaded as I felt an eyeliner pencil trace my eyes softly.

Brown by the looks of it.

"Oh how cute, she's already in character. I should get in character," the cheerleader dressed girl said before sitting down in one of the chairs and staring at her reflection as she presumably tried getting into character.

"You're really amazing, really convincing. Now close your eyes," Criss said as she brushed on eye shadow.

"But I'm not acting, I'm really just a normal girl," I tried explaining but knowing it pointless at this point.

No one was listening to me, everyone was so caught up in their own little worlds, in their tasks.

"Actually you're not just a normal girl, I believe if my character list is correct you're playing The Girl Next Door for the video," Criss said as she took a step back, makeup items still in hand as she looked my face over.

"What?" I shouted

"See, she's so in character. I'm jealous," the cheerleader pouted.

I mentally grunted, the girl was more in character than she probably knew. Either that or she had been one of those cheerleading types in a past life.

"See it says here. Pout your lips for me. That you're playing the Girl Next Door in the video," Criss said as she magically applied clear lip-gloss and held a paper up for me to see.

I ran my eyes down the paper, hoping for something that would explain things to. They said video, not film or movie. And girl next door?

_"Explains the outfit,"_ I thought as I realized that the paper would be no help as it was just a list of people's names next to character names.

Or character types really. And plain as day, next to the name Sandra it said Girl Next Door.

_"Great. Too bad I'm Telsie and not Sandra,"_ I thought grimly.

"Now take a look and tell me I am not amazing," Criss said triumphantly as she stepped back and let me finally see into the mirror.

I had to nod my head in agreement. For no matter how terrifyingly mixed up this crazy frustrating day was Criss had done an amazing job. I really looked like a girl that would be stereotyped as the girl next door on television. Not that I was far off from that in real life, but with the amount of makeup Criss had put on you couldn't see any of it really.

"This is so mixed up," I started to say but a loud shout about getting to set was called out.

"Time for you to go and time for me to breathe," Criss said as she took the cape off of my upper body that had been protecting my clothes from hair products and makeup spills.

I wanted to scream in frustration but was so confused about the turn of events that I just followed the girl in the cheerleaders outfit and hoped for the best on set. The director would have to see I wasn't whom everyone had mistaken me for, or at least that I lacked any and all acting skills. No matter how embarrassing it was going to be, my acting abilities would make it known right quick that I was no actress. First spill up a step would dissolve that silly notion from anyone's mind.

I found myself all of a sudden on a set that looked like it had been made for a block buster movie. It was immense and all lit up while the area I was still standing in, full of cameras and techies was dark.

"Oh my," I swallowed nervously.

"Okay quiet on set. You all know the script, you all know the deal. We're doing the neighborhood scene first, where's my girl next door?" a loud important voice said over a megaphone.

"She's right here," the cheerleader shouted and waved a hand around in the air and pointed down at my head.

The man with the megaphone motioned at me and I walked over to him.

"Huh you don't look like your pictures," the man said.

"Because I'm not," I said, feeling fed up.

"Oh well it happens, you'll do fine. So you know the idea, you're the girl next door that he's grown up with before he became famous. He's come back and realized he's fallen in love with you but you're still just the girl next door. You fall in love with him in the end despite who he is," the man said as if he knew what he was doing.

_"Director,"_ I thought to myself.

"Okay people, first scene," the man I pinned as the director shouted before turning back to me.

"Okay it's real simple. It's going to be the front of the house first, you're outside waiting for him to arrive, reading. He'll pull up in a car and get out. You wave like you haven't seen your best friend in a thousand years and hug him. Do what feels natural," the man said.

_"Okay so maybe he's been the nicest person I've met yet, but he still doesn't seem to get who I am. Or he does and doesn't really care as long as he gets his shot,"_ I thought to myself.

I felt a book shoved into my hand before I was bodily pushed onto the set, which now that I was on it I realized wasn't brightly lit, it was actual sunlight. Shielding my eyes I looked up and saw that the roof was missing and actual sun light was pouring in. Wondering why I was actually doing this and not just stopping production and shouting about the mix up I walked towards the front of the house. It was medium small sized brick house that I could tell was not really a facade but wasn't full house either. It had a porch and some chain fence on the sides of the what looked like real grass lawn full of flowers.

It felt unreal, surreal, as I walked up the stone path to the brick and wood porch, I could actually smell the live flowers planted around. It was so odd to be forced into acting on the set for a video that I had no idea about, walking through sets like an actor. Doing as I was told I sat down on the middle step and got comfortable.

_"Do what seems natural,"_ I thought of the director's words.

I lounged and cracked open the book, The Naked Ape. Well at least my Girl Next Door character wasn't a complete airhead. I tried to read the pages but the glare was too bright. Act natural he said.

"Uh, can I get some sunglasses?" I spoke up and raised my hand.

"Someone get her sunglasses," the director shouted as he approached the set.

"I'll let you have them, just do something with them, like throw them off when he arrives, so we can see your face and your reaction," the director said with a smile.

"Okay," I agreed.

My lack of acting was going to become apparent here soon.

"Who is he?" I asked as she took the sunglasses from Sarah, the wardrobe assistant and placed them on my eyes, pupils adjusting to the less painful light.

"He's the boy next door, your best friend gone and become famous," the director smiled like he knew something and then walked away.

Well he did know something I didn't, like everything that was going on. Sighing and swallowing the ostrich sized egg lump forming in my throat I went back to the book in my hands. The sunglasses helped. I heard "action" but was absorbed into the book too much to care, I was just acting normal.

"Remember he's suppose to be arriving but is running late," the director shouted.

I had no idea how they were able to shoot like that and have the director shout while filming yet it not be in the film. The art of shooting I guess, something I had never really thought much about.  
Taking the hint I checked my watch that had been left on my wrist along with my other wooden bead and string bracelets. I looked out from my watch and shielded my eyes to check the road like I was waiting for a car. I sighed like I was aggravated and then went back to my book. I could hear "good, good" being called out by the director and thought maybe I wasn't as bad as I thought after all. But then I mentally scoffed at the thought, I knew how bad my acting was. I vaguely thought I heard someone shout "cue car" but was too wrapped up turning the page I had just read to pay much attention.

Much attention that is till the car _actually_ pulled up on set, sun glaring off it's shiny black exterior.

_"Whoa, a real car,"_ I thought in shock as I looked over the top of my book at the car.

I waited, playing it off that it might not be the person I had been waiting for. As the back door opened I sat up on the step I had been lounging on put my book beside me, mentally saving the page in case they had to do this scene over again and I could continue reading. As a male body climbed out of the back and into the sun light I felt her heart dropping into my stomach and then rocketing into my throat.

_"No. Way,"_ I thought in shock.

The male stood up, black hair going this way and that, a thin red hoodie hanging close to his body and tight black jeans clinging to his legs. A giant goofy grin was on his face as he walked towards the front gate to the little lawn and pushed it open, opening his arms wide like he expected a hug.

_"Oh yeah, we're suppose to be best friends that haven't seen each other in a long time. I'm suppose to act naturally. Fuck that now,"_ I thought.

"Miss me?" the male asked as he took his sunglasses off his eyes with one hand, arms still held out.

_"Act naturally, act naturally. Think of this being Jonah back in high school,"_ I repeated mentally.

That in mind it made things more natural. Standing I took my sunglasses off my face like he had done, putting a skeptical look on my face I opened my mouth.

"Frank?" I questioned, the shock and wonder being real and nowhere near an act.

Frank nodded his head yes. Playing this off as one of my best male friends from high school I grinned a stupid shit eating grin and hopped off the steps, making to run at him at the end of the yard. As I ran I let my sunglasses fall from my hand and then leapt at him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you," Frank muttered, but loud enough that a sound boom.

_"Guess that had been scripted,"_ I thought.

"I don't know my lines," I whispered into Frank's hair.

"Just go with it, this director loves to add-lib," Frank whispered back.

I sighed a little.

"Next time don't be gone so long or I'll be forced to find a replacement," I teased as I dropped out of the hug.

Frank ruffled my hair playfully and then gently nudged me towards the front of the house. Taking the silent hint I made to walk towards the front steps, acting as if me and Frank would go into my house. I took a few steps and then stopped when I noticed he wasn't behind me. I turned with a smile to see why he wasn't following me as he had been the one who had nudged me forward. Looking at his face I caught the remainder of some emotion passing across his face before he grinned at me.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" I shouted for some reason, not knowing where it came from other than that me and my friends use to do it.

I saw Frank crouch down and took that as my cue. With a laugh I took off down the rest of the path, hoping to make it up the steps first. In one piece. And I almost did, till I came to the last step. I felt my foot catch on the lip of the top step and knew I was going down. I braced for impact but startled when I felt arms wrap around my waist and keeping me from eating fake wooden porch.

"Still lack all grace I see," Frank said, addlibing.

I stuck my tongue out at him in protest and made an "oh" face as I saw him grin evilly and then drop me ungracefully onto the porch. I let out an oomph of rushed air and heard the director happily shout "cut" loudly. Getting up I made a mad dash at the man who had dropped me and tackled him as he stood on the porch.

"Ahh, director said cut! Don't kill me," Frank said playfully.

"I know he did. That was for dropping me," I said before letting go of him and walking off to find someone with water.

Or someone who could point me towards water. So filming a video indeed. And any video with the infamous Frank Iero in it could only mean one thing.

**-xXx-**

"How many times are we going to have to film this scene?" I grumbled as I stood in the kitchen of the house we were filming in.

Just like the front of the house from before this was a partial facade, made up to look like someone had lived in it for years. I hadn't had the time to tell anyone about the mistake yet, no one. We had just done scene after scene. Well more like two scenes, repeatedly. Something wasn't clicking for the director like the first scene had so we were forced to do this till it killed us. But hey not my fault, I'm not an actress and never claimed to be.

"We have to do it till it's done right. You know how it goes," Frank said cheerfully as he smiled at him.

"Action," the director called.

_"If you only knew how wrong you are,"_ I thought at Frank as I smiled back at him.

I couldn't help it, no matter how tired I was, nor how frustrated I was for being forced to do this because no one would listen, Frank's smile was just contagious. His mouth seemed to be made for smiling.

"You're cooking hasn't improved," Frank said his line.

He knew his. I didn't. Duh. I had been prompted with the lines I was suppose to say earlier after our first failed attempt. We were standing in the kitchen and we were suppose to making food together. It was real ingredients but we weren't really suppose to cook, just make it look like we were. I got an idea and grinned, tired of hearing about how awful my character's cooking was when in real life I was a fantastic cook. I opened up the container that said flour on it and dipped my hand into the white powder, they had really made sure it was real. I took my little bit of flour and tossed it at Frank.

"That's what you get for complaining about my cooking. _You_ cook if it's so bad," I said at Frank's stunned looking face.

He said I could add-lib and so I was.

When Frank didn't respond I tried thinking about how I could fix the scene and get back on track for the few lines I had to say. And when I say few, I really meant only a few, I had like only three. I was brought out of my thinking when something hit me in the face. Stunned I looked down at the counter. A sliced green pepper we had cut up. I looked up at Frank and saw him grinning at me and looking triumphant.

"You know I _can't_ cook," Frank said back.

That wasn't one of his lines. Guess he was add-libbing like I was. I scoffed loudly as I picked up a baby carrot and chucked it at him. He ducked.

"You're so gonna eat it," Frank called out as he popped back up out of his ducked position.

I squealed a little and tried dodging his next flying food item. No such luck. The tomato slice hit me in the shoulder. I dove for some flour as I peeled the wet tomato off of me, this should make for a good projectile. Grinning and laughing I tossed my sloppy lumpy mess at Frank. It was so easy, addlibing like this with him. In my head he wasn't Frank Iero, he was Jonah or one of my other best guy friends from high school. We did this stuff all the time and all I had to do was what the director had first said, act naturally. So when Frank got hit with the mess I giggled and then dodged as he made to chase around the kitchen at me.

I lost track of time as Frank and I tossed food items at one another around the kitchen, I was completely unaware of of everything around us. The tall lights weren't there, neither were the sound booms or camera men. None of it.

I shrieked when I felt Frank wrap his arms around my waist. We were gross and covered in flour and other odds and ends of food items.

"Uncle, uncle!" I shouted in defeat as Frank had started to tickle me.

"Cut!" I heard the director shout and the music stopped.

Oh yeah did I mention that this was for a music video yet? So the song was being played out over and over again, certain parts for certain scenes. It's why I felt so bad for addlibing as it wasn't in time with the music.

"That was amazing! Do that every scene and we'll be done quicker then we thought, even with your late start Sandra," the director said approvingly.

"My name's," I started to explain one last time.

"Telsie!" I heard a loud voice boom from somewhere behind the camera men.

Oh no.

"Telsie what the hell are you doing on set?" I heard the voice boom as it got closer.

The person finally stepped onto the set where we were standing with the director.

"Hey uncle Greg," I said sheepishly.

"Uncle Greg?" both the director and Frank said in unison.

"I got worried when you didn't turn up with my coffee and called your mother. She's been calling you cell phone like a mad woman," my uncle said as he rolled his eyes at the comment about my mother.

He had always said my mother was too uptight. Well always said when he was around, which was not too often as his life kept him busy. And I hadn't really seen him in over five years too.

"I got lost bringing you your coffee and then was mistaken for Sandra," I offered as I wiped ick off my face.

"Mistaken? Why didn't you try telling someone?" my uncle asked.

I sighed and then groaned at the memories of trying.

"I _did_ try, do you think I'm stupid? But no one listened to me, it was all rush rush, do this, change into this, makeup, hair, blah blah blah. No one would believe me or let me get a full thought out. They thought I was in character!" I exasperated as I threw my hands up into the air.

"What am I going to do with you child of my sister?" my uncle sighed as he shook his head.

"Uncle Greg, I haven't been a child in a long time," I offered softly, knowing this was giving him a headache.

"Has Sandra shown up yet?" my uncle asked, more to the director then to me.

"Let me check," the director said before turning his back and talking into his headset.

"No," the director said after he listened into his headset.

"We'll just have to postpone the shoot till she gets here," my uncle sighed and shook his head.

"Why can't we just use Telsie? Telsie right?" Frank finally piped up, the last question being directed at me.

I nodded to him that he had gotten my name right. The first person all day besides my uncle.

"I would like to continue to use your niece if that's alright. We've shot so many scenes already today and they've been perfect. For the most part," the director said, obviously remembering the multiple takes of the few scenes we had to do.

A hundred times.

"They have good chemistry on set and I don't want to have to kill production anymore by having to wait for the real Sandra to show up to redo the scenes," the director added as an after thought.

_"We have good chemistry? If you call food fights and tripping up stairs good chemistry,"_ I thought doubtfully to myself.

"I like her, and I don't know what the other guys would say to having to push things around waiting for a no show actress who couldn't keep a scheduled shoot," Frank said, adding his two cents.

"You up for this Telsie? You've never liked acting much, always said you were awful," my uncle asked.

"You've never acted?" the director blurted.

"Nope. And if that doesn't sway your decision I'd love to stay as long as you keep in mind I'm a horrible actress," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

My lack of acting was no big issue with me, I knew it, my family knew it, my friends knew it. It never really bothered me much. I was more geared toward science anyway in school. Not acting.

"I'll keep you if you keep giving me scenes like you have. And we're scratching the script for the most part now. I'll give you direction on what has to happen but I want nothing but addlibing, just act natural. I'll shoot and get everything I need and then we can work on cutting it later," the director said with an appreciative smile.

"Done," my uncle said.

And then he turned and left. My uncle was never one for drawing things out too long.

"You two go back to wardrobe, hair and makeup to get cleaned up. I want to do a few outside scenes, some back inside the house and then we'll move from there. No lines except for what you add, the music is really important, not your words," the director said before walking off set.

"Shall we Telsie?" Frank asked as he turned towards where wardrobe and everything must be.

I had no idea where anything was.

"I think we shall. You have no idea how good it feels to have someone call me by my real name," I sighed as I walked beside him, letting him lead me to where we needed to go.

Frank simply laughed as he stepped over a coil of cords.


	2. Why didn't you buy a bucket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as chapter 1!!!

"I think I've skinned my knee," I grumbled as I stood up from the pavement I had fallen onto.

Just as the director, who I had found out was called Tom, said we had scratched the script and just gone with the flow. He kept giving Frank prompts about how he was suppose to show how he was falling in love with me and kept telling me I was suppose to be oblivious. No problem there. We had done some scenes outside, basically like two old friends catching up after many years. We had just acted like two wild young adults acting out their childhood that they missed sorely. We had gotten ice cream from the fake ice cream vendor who had real ice cream in his cart. We had done it all. This last time I had been running from Frank and had fallen.

"Do you need a bandage?" Frank asked all concerned like as he helped me up. He definitely got into character well.

"No I'm fine. Aren't we going inside for the next scene anyways?" I asked as I hobbled a little, trying to get the pain to go away.

"Yeah," Frank said softly as he kept his hand near my elbow as if to catch me should I fall.  
It was sweet and very in character.

**-xXx-**

"Okay cut! Outside scene next. Cover the roof and set the night lighting," Tom called out with authority.

Frank and I had shot the last indoor scene for the video. It had been us sitting in the living room of the partial house with photo albums on our laps and sodas in hand with the television on. Frank had found it hysterical and Tom hadn't called cut when I belched loudly from the carbonated beverage I had been chugging. Frank and I had toppled over with laughter as my belch while loud had almost echoed on the set. Guess I was better at this than I had thought. Though to me this wasn't acting, this was just hanging our with someone who was suppose to be the guy next door I had grown up with my entire life. Like Jonah.

Jonah and I had been neighbors since we were six and had been attached at the hip ever since. He and I really had just been the girl and boy next door to the other, but never romantically involved. Nothing like that. Because stuff like that never happened. Only in movies and music videos did it play out.

"Here's what I want. There will be no sound for these shots so you can talk about whatever you want, just look like your talking. Frank I want you to hold her hand at some point and then just keep holding it. Telsie I want you to seem shocked at the soft contact when it happens. Okay, so you're out on the porch catching up, drinks in hand, just filling each other in on your lives spent apart. Frank remember you've fallen in love with her and Telsie you're starting to realize that you may have too. But keep it strict body language," Tom said as he went about tweaking the lights so they were just how he wanted them.

It had been made dark, like twilight, out and a fake moon was shining down on the porch. The inside lights of the house were on and casting warm yellow glow on the porch and the porch swing we were to sit on. Very movie like. There was even the sound of peepers out even though I knew they wouldn't be heard for this scene. It seemed like one of the most surreal scenes of the entire day, especially since I knew it wasn't dark outside. Not even close since I had arrived here at around nine or so this morning. It even seemed like they had cooled the temperature in the set. Funny.

"Here," a random props person said as he handed Frank and I mugs of what seemed to be steaming coffee.

I took a minute or so to breathe it in, loving the smell and not knowing if we had started filming yet.

"Mmm, coffee," Frank and I both said simultaneously.

At that we laughed and went to sit on the porch swing like we were supposed to. Frank sat down on the far end and I took the remaining spot. It was just big enough that we could both fit as I sat with my legs curled up on it. I placed one of my hands on my knee and the other brought my coffee to my lips and I took a small sip, knowing I'd have to make it last. I didn't want to have to redo this scene, knowing a second take would kill it. I could here the music of the My Chemical Romance song barely playing in the background. It was like someone three or four houses down was listening to the song and you could barely hear it on the breeze.

"So why are you suppose to fall in love with the girl next door? I don't know the theme behind the video," I asked after I swallowed my coffee.

"Well the songs about love and how it can make you blind to so many things," Frank explained and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh," I offered in response.

"Each of the guys got a different type of stereotype kind of girl to fall in love with or be attached to," Frank offered.

I laughed a little and smiled into my cup of coffee.

Frank shot me a quick look.

"I saw two of the other girls earlier today on my confusing escapade to drop off the coffee. One was hired because she had the largest fake-est looking breasts I've ever seen and the other was in a cheerleaders outfit. Both fit their parts perfectly," I answered.

"I knew about them, character wise at least. When I got the script for the video I was shocked that for once I was the one who got the actual good part," Frank spoke as I sipped my coffee and I almost spit out mine but controlled myself.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I got to fall in love withe girl next door. The others got the bad end of being blinded by love, the gold digger with fake breasts and air-headed cheerleader being only some of the type of girls played in this video. I mean who doesn't want to be famous and be able to fall in love with the girl next door, having her love them for who they've always been to them and not who they've become?" Frank questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head yes as I sipped my coffee, trying to catch the words to the song I now knew the theme of the video for.

"But I decided that I lucked out even more when I got out of the car for the first shot today," Frank offered.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned to look at him sort of out of the sides of my eyes as I sipped my coffee before looking forward again.

"Because instead of Sandra playing my love interest, I got out of the car and saw instead I got to fall in love with you," Frank said softly.

I breathed in suddenly at his soft announcement, but even more because he had entwined his hand with mine laying on my knee. I turned to look at him and he smiled softly at me, love showing in his eyes. He really was a good actor. I smiled softly back at him and moved my hand so I could entwine my fingers with his better as they stayed resting on my knee.

I looked forward again and sipped my coffee.

"You know that outside of a film and video set this never happens right?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"What?" Frank asked as he sipped his coffee.

"This whole scenario. No one falls in love with the girl next door. No one goes off and becomes a rock star and comes back for the girl next door. They marry someone famous, or maybe someone not even famous, but never the girl next door. They always get left behind," I said softly but with conviction, for it was what I believed.

And I had almost said _we_ always get left behind, instead of _they_ always get left behind.

But I had caught myself.

"It could happen," Frank offered as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I turned to him and smiled a soft sad smile at him. He was so blind, but maybe it was just because he had gotten so much into character.

"Rock stars never fall for the girl next door," I said before looking away.

I shivered a bit, they really had cooled it down in here for the scene; almost like there was cool breeze going through. Guess they wanted it to seem as real as possible.

"Are you cold? Here take this," Frank said as he let go of my hand and placed his coffee down between the two of us.

I watched as he struggled with the red thin hoodie he had been put back into for this scene. He took it off and I went to take it from him and to thank him for the kind gesture.

"No, let me," Frank said as I stuck out my hand to take the hoodie.

I stared at him confused but nodded my head in agreement. I watched as he leaned in close to me and draped his article of shorn clothing around my shoulders and pulled it closed across my chest up near my neck. He was so close that I could count his eyelashes and taste the coffee of his exhaled breath.

"Tels," Frank whispered, cutting my name short like a nickname.

I breathed in quickly as I saw his head move closer to mine by a few centimeters.

_"Oh no,"_ I thought frantically.

"Annnd cut!" I heard shouted.

I pulled back quickly from Frank and smiled as I lifted my coffee to my lips to down the rest of it as a distraction from the cheering and cat calls being shouted by the crew off set. There was loud applause and shouts from everyone I couldn't really see off the set. Guess I was a better actor then I thought.

"Okay next scene is quick and I want to do it now before we lose this feeling. Then you'll be done. Telsie you're saying goodbye to him, Frank you surprise her by dropping to one knee. Telsie you nod yes and then kiss. Make it what you will. I want you on the top of the steps. Annd _action_!" Tom yelled from his microphone.

Frank and I had stood at the top of the steps when Tom had been explaining things and were in position when he had said action.

"So this is goodbye I guess. Thanks for the hoodie," I said as I took the red article off my shoulders and handed it over.

Frank took it and draped it back around my shoulders.

"Keep it," he said.

Then he opened his arms for a hug.

Right we're suppose to be best friends, kids next door, awkwardly aware of their mutual love of one another after many years of being blind. Got it.

I wrapped my arms around Frank as he hugged me close. I could feel the goodbye. But hey it really was, after this I was out of here and done with the video. So in all actuality it really was goodbye for us.

"It's been amazing to work with you," I whispered softly into Frank's neck.

"You too Tels," Frank said, once again shortening my name into a nickname.

No one had ever called me that for short.

Finally I let go first, breaking the hug.

Frank took a step down, making it look as if he was leaving. I knew what was coming so wasn't all too surprised when he dropped to one knee if front of me and took out a little white box from his pants pocket. His character was supposed to have planned this out all along.

"Sometimes words just aren't needed," he said as he held the ring box open and out to me.

I nodded my head yes at the statement like I was supposed to and then watched in slow motion as he stood back up and placed the soft box in my hands. It all happened as if I wasn't really there. I knew it was only seconds but it felt like it took him minutes to reach up and grab the red hoodie around my shoulders and use it to pull me against him so he could crush my lips with his own. My hands were crushed between us, the soft velvet of the ring box tickling the skin of my palm. I went on instinct as I knew I had to make this look real. I brought my arms out and wrapped them around his neck as he continued to clutch me to him by the red material bunched in his fists. And I kissed him back. Go for the gold or go home right?

"Annnd cut!" Tom shouted happily.

Frank let the kiss linger a few seconds after the cut call.

"Girls next door get to win on occasion," Frank said as he let his lips up from mine before walking down the steps.

"Keep telling yourself that Iero," I shouted playfully at him, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls sounding around us.

I jumped off the fake porch and got out of the way of scrambling techs as I made my way back to wardrobe to get out these clothes that were not mine and get my own back. I still had half a Saturday to enjoy.

"You were amazing," Criss swooned as I passed the makeup and hair area.

I smiled at her and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up as I walked passed. I was on a mission.  
I found the wardrobe area no problem and saw no one was about. I smiled a little when I searched for the crate labeled Sandra and saw that someone had made a new label with my name on it. It was nice of them to do that. I dug out my normal clothes and quickly disrobed out of the video shoot clothing, folding it nicely in a pile as I didn't see Chase or any hangers lying around. I slipped my own ratty jeans back on with my black leather belt, liking how they fit and felt normal. I slipped on my bright yellow t-shirt with it's large black and purple lightning bolts on it and stuck my arms back in my trusty dark blue hoodie. I stuck my sunglasses on my head and grabbed my bag, needing to stop at a bathroom to wash off the thick video makeup before leaving.

Once I was free of layers of foundation and invisible girl next door makeup I put my normal thin bit of black eyeliner on and left, feeling like myself once again. I flipped open my cell phone and saw that I did indeed have a million missed calls and voicemails, more than likely all from my mother in her frantic search for me. I sighed as I went about listening to my voicemails as I wove my way through the set towards the exit I had entered earlier today.

"Hey Tels hold up!" I heard shouted behind me as I neared the exit, most of all my voicemails deleted at this point.

All from my mother except for the few from my uncle.

I turned at the new nickname and saw Frank running after me before pausing to hop on one leg as he tried to put on his last shoe which I hadn't realized he had been missing.

"Fuck," Frank swore as he almost fell before the shoe went on.

I smiled oddly at him and waited for him to speak since he had stopped me for obviously some reason.

"Hey where are you going?" Frank asked out of breath as he finally got to me.

"I don't know. Out I guess. It's my day off and it's gorgeous out so I'll find something to do. Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm done for the day and not needed till tomorrow and was wondering if you'd spend the day with me showing me the town. I've never been up here before," Frank answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh come on, you just spent the first half the day acting with me, why not spend the rest of the day just being with me? Please?" Frank asked, well more like begged.

Puppy dog eyes and all.

I shut my eyes groaned in defeat and then heard Frank squeal in delight and clap his hands excitedly. I opened my eyes and shot him a look.

"Uh yeah. Don't give me sugar?" Frank offered with a sheepish look.

"Come on," I said and continued walking out of the set area, putting my sunglasses on as the bright sun of the mid day hit my eyes.

I heard Frank walk quickly till he was beside me and watched as he grinned at me, his sunglasses now down and in place. This should be interesting.

**-xXx-**

"Frank why didn't you buy a bucket!" I shouted as I watched for the millionth time as pieces fell out of the pouch he had made with his hoodie.

"Because. I don't know," Frank shouted back.

I sighed and laughed a little.

"I'll be right back. Please don't fall into the ocean," I shouted over the surf.

I made my way back up to the road, climbing over the rocks to get to it. I jogged down the sidewalk till I came to the store we had seen the plastic pales and shovels in earlier. I handed the man money and grabbed the two sets of brightly colored bucket and shovels I had paid for, running back to where I had left Frank. I hoped he hadn't fallen into the tide. I'd hate to have to explain to my uncle how I had lost and killed the famous musician he had been working with because I left him alone on the Maine beach.

I scrambled down the rocks and made my way to where I had left him. Our shoes had long since been discarded and left behind in my car and we had bought cheap flip flops to wear down on the beach. I felt the cool wet sand get between my toes even in my flip flops. I loved how the water here only barely got tolerable enough during the high hot summer months. I didn't need nor like the warm water of the west coast, I loved how the ocean water here always stayed cold even during the days when it was a hundred out with a million percent humidity.

"Here," I said as I held out one bucket and shovel set to him.

"Yay!" Frank said as he dumped his load of broken shells, shiny rocks, star fish and crab skeletons into his pale.

Along with all the sand still attached to them and all that had collected in his hoodie. He had kept his hoodie on and just made a pouch with the bottom to hold everything, which had been a poor substitute as stuff had continued to fall out.

"Now I can collect more. You got a bucket too?" Frank asked as he bit off the plastic ring holding his shovel and bucket together.

"I did, now we can both collect," I added with a cheerful smile.

Something about him was contagious, like being around a little kid. He made me wish I had grown up with him, known him longer than just today, even thought it felt like I had known him forever at this point.

"And we can build a sand castle!" Frank exclaimed excitedly.

I nodded my head in agreement and laughed at his display of joy.

**-xXx-**

It was starting to get late and the sun was setting and I knew our day had come to an end. We had spent most of it on the beach, running away from the cold east coast ocean water we were both accustomed to, having grown up on this coast. We had built a mighty sand castle and written crude things in the sand. We had had our picture drawn by one of those street artists who littered the sidewalks during tourist season. Frank had insisted on sitting for two so we could each have one. I had groaned and gone through with it. We had visited the giant arcade in the area and gone to all the tacky tourists shops that were only open for tourists season. The ones that no matter how tacky they were I still loved to browse when they opened every year, it was just a part of living here. He bought more gaudy Maine tourist items then I thought was humanly possible, all of which we had piled into my car.

We had bought and made ourselves sick on tons of salt water taffy, spitting out the flavors we found gross. Buttered popcorn isn't good as a jelly bean and is damn near awful as a salt water taffy. We chased seagulls along the beach and had taken a walk through the grass in the nearby park where Frank had insisted on playing a game of chess with an old man sitting there. There really wasn't much we hadn't done. And while I loved it I knew it was time for him to go back to his world and me to mine.

"Frank should I drop you off at the set or what?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk back towards my car.

The temperature had dropped with the setting sun but it was still pleasant in our zipped up hoodies and cheap flip flops.

"Can't you have dinner with me?" Frank asked as he knocked into me with his shoulder, both of us having our hands in our hoodie pockets.

"Frank it's late, they probably think I've kidnapped you," I sighed.

"No I told them where I was earlier when you were in the bathroom. All is good. Come on, just dinner. We've spent the whole day together I should think you could stand dinner with me," Frank begged.

"I know, but," I started to protest.

"Come on Tels, I never really get to do this and I really just want it to last a little bit longer. Please?" Frank pleaded.

Damn him and his giant golden brown green eyes and wiggling eyebrows.

"Fine. But after this," I started to say.

"I know, I know, I'll go home. Dinner is all I'm asking for and then you're rid of your rock star leech," Frank said teasingly though with a sad soft undertone.

It might have been soft but I caught it and it made me cave.

"Come on I know this place that has vegetarian food where we can grab grub and eat on the beach," I said as I knocked him back on the shoulder with my own and made to jog down the sidewalk that seemed bereft of tourists all of a sudden.

"Hey no jogging!" Frank called out after me, causing me to laugh as I continued to jog ahead of him.

**-xXx-**

"Wow, it's really amazing here," Frank said softly as we finished our food and tossed out trash in a nearby trash can on the beach.

We had gotten our food and just like I had suggested, taken it down to the beach; Frank with his vegetarian and me with my chicken. We had walked along the shore line, the cold water lapping at our flip flops as we ate and watched the sky explode into colors as the sun sank. The beach had been void of all screaming kids and walking teens surprisingly, leaving us to ourselves for the most part. Our footprints being the only ones to be washed away in the creeping tide.

"Yeah I agree. I'm kinda partial to Maine," I said as we continued our walk along the creeping tide.

"I think this part of Maine is my new favorite place in the entire world," Frank said after a few minutes of us silently walking.

"Glad you do," I answered as I watched him smile out at the ocean and then at his feet as he stopped.

"Here," Frank said as he bent down and picked up something from between his feet.

It was funny as the both of us had opted to long ago roll up the bottoms of our jeans to avoid getting them too wet and dirty. It had only mostly worked.

I stuck out my hand for his newest treasure find and smiled down at the perfect sea star he placed in my palm.

"It's absolutely beautiful," I whispered as I ran my thumb over one of the stars bumpy orange pink appendages.

"It is," I heard Frank whisper in agreement, his body seemingly closer than I had remembered it.

"Hey Tels?" Frank asked.

"Hmm?" I answered as I lifted my head up to look at him at the mention of my newest nickname I had become use to over our day spent together.

I didn't get to find out what was going to be said because nothing was said, he pressed his lips onto mine as he put his hands into my hair, cupping my face softly. I stood there shocked. What was he doing? Was he high? My body wasn't reacting and when I felt autopilot kick in and I started to kiss back I came back to reality. I put my hand on his chest right after I had barely started to respond to his kiss. And I pushed him back.

"Frank," I said sadly as I kept my hand on his chest, holding back.

Which had been a good idea as I felt him try and take a step forward.

"What did I do wrong?" Frank asked, pleadingly almost.

"Nothing, nothing. It's, it's just. Frank I was telling the truth when I said before that rock stars don't go for the girls next door," I said softly, not wanting to look him in the eyes but knowing I would have to.

Slowly I lifted my head and looked at him, he looked hurt and confused, but mostly sad.

"But you're not the girl next door. I've never lived next to you," Frank said, trying to put in a joke at the end but failing.

"It doesn't matter if I really did grow up next door to you Frank, I'll always be the girl next door. Always. And it just doesn't happen this way," I said as I looked down at my sand coated feet.

He attempted to take another step closer to me again but I kept my hand on his chest and held him back enough that it got my point across.

He stopped and took a step back and I let my hand fall to my side limply.

"I'll call for a ride," Frank said softly and took another step away from me.

Followed by another, and another. And then he stopped. I looked up and smiled sadly at him and he did the same before I turned to look out over the cold ocean as the breeze picked up and I shivered.

I stayed on the beach long enough that he would be able to get a ride and get all of his stuff out of my car and then leave. I had left my car unlocked all day so he wouldn't have needed to have me to let him into it. Finally I trudged back to my car, heart heavy with how the perfect day had ended. Sighing I got in my car and got ready to drive home. It was as I was turning the key that I saw the little blue sticky note on my dash.

_**Sorry**_ , it said.

I took it off and stuck it into my hoodie pocket and headed home.

**-xXx-**

The next day I meticulously went about rinsing and cleaning all the items I had collected on the beach with Frank so they wouldn't rot and go bad. I got out a terra cotta dish and displayed all the items on it, arranging them so all could be seen and not get broken. I ignored every time my cell phone rang, not even bothering to look at the caller ID when it rung as after the first seven calls I realized it was just my uncle and Frank calling. I had ended it before it had gotten out of hand. I had ended it before either of us got hurt. I had done the right thing. But I still felt like shit. But I would just have to deal.

I stuck the arranged tray of ocean goodies on my mantel along with the picture drawing of Frank and I. I placed the last starfish Frank had given me up on a big rock I had laying around, using it as a pedestal to display it above the others. I even put up the note of apology he had quickly scribbled and left on my dash. Once I was finished I took a shower, got something to eat out of my fridge and then turned off my cell phone and went to bed to nap. I could make it for two days I told myself as I lay down to nap as I was exhausted, more emotionally then physically. The band was only here for three days to shoot the video and today was the second. They would leave Maine the day after next and then I could go about life as normal.

Sighing I closed my eyes.

**-xXx-**

"Hey Telsie this is your uncle again. I know you're avoiding calls. Now I don't know why entirely but I have an inkling. They guys leave today, their flight leaves the airport at eleven from terminal C. Call me sometime to talk," I heard my uncle's voice play out as I listened to my newest voicemail message on my answering machine in my house.

My uncle had taken to calling my house phone and leaving messages, but I had caller ID on my house phone and saw when he called. I knew I was being childish but I needed to keep the distance from the thing I had cut out of my life so recently. Once a few days passed I knew I wouldn't be so childish. At least Frank hadn't seem to come upon my home phone number.

I sighed as I listened to the message again and took down the information. I erased it once I had jotted down it's info and looked around my living room. It was nine o'clock now. I could shower and make it there before their flight left.

**-xXx-**

I parked my car and turned off my engine. Was I going in? No. I wasn't going to let him see me, nor I him. I had come to see them off but I wasn't going to step foot into the airport. It was better this way. This way it just ended for him and didn't drag out for either of us. It wasn't like it was ever going to be much anyways, but this way neither of us got the idea that it could be more.

My car was parked in an area where I could see the planes take off, and as I flew a lot I knew I could see terminal C's planes take off from where I was. I had checked the flight schedules online and knew that there was only one plane leaving from that terminal at eleven so knew I would see him leave. I undid my seat belt and rolled down my window as I lit a cigarette, letting the smoke weave it's escape out the crack in my window.

My hair was still wet and left little wet spots on my dark green gray t-shirt. I don't know why I was here, I didn't know what I would get out of sitting here hiding from something I believe I had done right by. I didn't know anything. But I did know I wanted to see him off, if just in some form.  
I sat up when I saw a plane back out of terminal C. That was Frank leaving. I got out of my car and went to stand on the sidewalk, getting just a smidge closer to the plane taking off but still out of sight of the passengers. Of him.

I silently watched the plane taxi down the run way so it could take off. I heard the roar of the engines as it picked up speed and then took to the air. I watched it gain altitude and bank a turn before getting smaller and smaller as it flew away.

"Goodbye rock star. Goodbye Frank," I said softly when the plane finally became an invisible speck in the sky I could no longer see.

Slowly I went back to my car and got in. Turning the rumbling engine on I drove down the road that led out of the airport, ready to go back to my normal life.

**-xXx-**

"I just talked to you yesterday uncle Greg what do you want now?" I asked as I hopped around on one leg trying to put my shoe on.

It had been three months since I had had my day with Frank. Three months of being back in my normal routine, back in my normal life that didn't consist of rock stars. My mantel still proudly displayed the byproducts of my day at the beach with Frank but I had gotten over it. Well for the most part I had shoved any feelings what so ever so deep in side and locked so tight that I couldn't recall if I had any to begin with. It was better this way. I was helping myself move on.

I had decided this morning to repaint my living room and had been doing that all day. I had just finished when my phone had rung and I had seen it was my uncle calling on the caller ID. My clothing was stiff with paint and my place was a mess and I had only just taken the plastic covers off of everything and pulled it up off the floor. I had intended to go out and track down Jonah to spend the rest of the day with him since he was back in town.

"I just wanted to get your mailing address and I forgot to ask yesterday," my uncle said on his end of the phone.

"Uncle Greg you know where I live, my mailing address is the same. Why did you need it?" I asked as I brought my foot up to my breakfast counter so I could tie my shoe.

"Oh because the music video is finally finished and I wanted to send you your copy. Are you going out Telsie?" my uncle asked.

Guess me trying, no failing, to get ready and talk on the phone at the same time was fairly obvious. Even to someone who couldn't see me.

"Yeah, why? Just mail me it and I'll get it later tonight when I come back," I replied as I searched for my keys.

"Well I was going to send a delivery boy over with, you know one from the office. I don't trust the mail service, you know me," my uncle explained.

I groaned and plopped down onto one of my tall stools I kept at my breakfast bar.

"Fine," I groaned at my uncle.

"Good. He'll be there in an hour or so," my uncle said before hanging up.

Since I had an hour to kill before my copy of the fated music video showed up I opted to take a shower. At least this way when I found Jonah I wasn't gross, smelly and totally covered in crusty dried paint. Jonah's lucky, if it hadn't been for my uncle he would have had to deal with me the way I was now. Which was just that; gross, smelly and totally covered in crusty dried paint.

**-xXx-**

My shower took just about an hour as I had tried to get off the four inch thick layer of dried paint that seemed to cover every inch of my body. By the time I got out I was so passed the prune stage it wasn't even funny, I could barely use my fingers to grip my towel they were so wrinkly. I still had small traces of dried paint on my arms but at that point I didn't really care, the worst of it was off.

I changed into pair of deep dark blue denim jeans that fit snuggly and I kept rolled up to almost my knees. I slipped on an emerald green t-shirt and a dark army green hat that was oddly enough a play off an army style hat. I smiled a bit as I slipped on the closest flip flops to my feet that turned out to be the cheap black ones with skull and cross bones in white on the straps that I had bought with Frank. I applied a thin bit of eyeliner and took my towel with me to finish toweling off my hair as I waited for my uncle's delivery boy to show up so I could then leave.

I was in my living room barely five minutes, one hand still holding a towel to my damp hair to dry it, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hold on," I called out as I got up off my couch to answer it.

I kept towel drying my hair as I didn't really care how the delivery boy saw me. I unlocked my door and swung it open.

"Yeah?" I said as I opened my momentarily closed eyes to look at the delivery boy. And then dropped my towel from beside my head.

"How about girl next door and delivery boy? Does that ever happen?" a very familiar voice asked from in front of me.

I just stood in shock at the very familiar innocently impish smile in front of me. This was no way happening. There were no cameras anywhere, no director yelling directions, or prop techs picking up my dropped towel.

"Frank?" I whispered in disbelief as the flood gates on everything I had bottled up broke loose and came to the surface.

"No pun intended but, bad line delivery?" Frank asked sheepishly as he looked at me, holding what I assumed to be my copy of his music video that I was in.

My brain wasn't functioning. I couldn't form thoughts let alone words or even utter sounds. And I watched as Frank's face fell as he stood in front of me.

"Sorry. I, I just thought that, that maybe," Frank started to state sadly.

And I finally got my body to respond the way I wanted it to.

I grabbed a hold of Frank's hoodie, clenching it in my fists as I used it as leverage to pull him against me so I could crash my lips to his. That stopped all sad statements and broken faces as he instantly put his hands into my wet hair and pulled my face even closer to his, deepening the kiss. This time it was him who finally broke it so we could come up for air.

"So?" he asked, hands still on my face as brushed some hair off my face and then his thumb across my cheek.

"I think that girl next door and delivery boy works," I said as I pulled him into my house and shut the door.

I'd give it a whirl. For I had never seen him as a rock star, I had only ever just seen him as what he was, what he'd always been. And he had never seen me as the girl next door, he only just seen me. So while rock stars and the girl next door never worked out I had a feeling that Frank's and Telsie's did. Maybe I had never been one really, maybe I had only been mistaken for the girl next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this two chapter/two shot full of nothing but lovely cliche fluff!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot so enjoy!  
> It's strictly FLUFF!


End file.
